Baby's First Vacation
Episode Summary Bob, PJ, Gabe, Amy, Charlie, and Toby decide to take a vacation. When they first arrive, PJ notices a creepy portrait of Elijiah.T.Deadman. Later in the day, PJ is putting his clothes in a drawer, when all 4 sections of the Drawer open up. PJ Calls Gabe into the room, and tells him to stop messing with him. They read in a newspaper that the house has been a murder house. They scream when they see what looks like a murderer with an axe outside the window. they discover the man was Bob. The creepy caretaker appears and talks about the murders that happen in that house last summer. Later, the kids get scared and come to Bob and Amy's room. They hear a noise and head downstairs. A candle then floats by itself and ghosts of people who were murdered at the house by an unknown murder appear. They then find out they were just on a reality show that scares people and makes them think that the house they're staying at is a haunted house. Teddy pretends to be sick, only so she can stay home and have a party. However, there is a catch: security cameras are in the house watching Teddy, so Amy and Bob can look at the feed through a laptop while on their vacation and see what Teddy is doing. So, Teddy invites the president of the school's Audiovisual Club, Victor. He is the best with cameras, so Teddy invited him and Ivy got mad. Victor will insert the footage into the camcorder, and that's what Amy and Bob will see. Later, Amy is watching Teddy and discovers Ivy has given Teddy soup three times the last hour and thinks it is on a continuous loop. Becoming suspicious, she calls Mrs. Dabney and asks her to check up on Teddy. Mrs. Dabney finds out that Teddy is having a party. Mrs.Dabney agrees not to tell on Teddy if she can be invited to the party. So Teddy agrees. Later, footage of them doing "the hustle" (a very popular dance move in the 1970s) is shown on the reality TV show that the rest of the Duncans were on. Amy implies Teddy will be grounded for 2 weeks. "Can you dig it?" says Amy. End Credits Bob, Amy, and Teddy come home and find Mrs. Dabney dancing in their living room so they join in. PJ and Gabe enter from the kitchen and also join in. Bob spins around and comes face to face the creepy caretaker, Walter and then the movie concludes with an ending pose. Gallery Quotes Good Luck, Charlie Charlie's Lines Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the second episode in a row and the second episode of Season 3 to contain only 2 plots. *'''Viewership: '''3.575 million viewers. Production Information *This episode was filmed on January 13, 2012. Goofs *In their panic to leave the house the family forgets Charlie and Toby. *Teddy mentions to Ivy that the surveillance video does not record audio however audio is heard when the footage is shown during the reality show. *There is no "Deadman's Lake" in Colorado however there is one in East Bennett, South Dakota. It's also possible the reality show made up the name of the Lake for their show. * In Special Delivery Charlie says that she likes Toby for her birthday present and in Guys and Dolls she tells Toby she loves him but in this episode, she wants to leave him at home. Triva *Victor has never been to a party before (enough said) Continuity *Amy's obsession with the spotlight continues when she realizes they are going to be on TV. *This is the first episode to show Charlie's disdain for Toby. *PJ tells his parents that Charlie was afraid to sleep alone. Gabe was the last one to do this in "Bye Bye Video Diary" although this time Charlie is able to say she wasn't scared. *Charlie is still repeating things Amy unintentionally says ("Teddy on Ice"). *Bob pulled a hamstring in Sleepless in Denver. Charlie sat on the leg that had a hamstring pulled. *Spencer is mentioned although not seen in this episode. *This is the fourth Duncan family trip and the first one that Teddy doesn't attend. Allusions *"The Hustle" is featured in this episode. The Hustle is a 1975 song by Van McCoy which Teddy describes as "a popular dance in the 1970s". The Hustle was also featured in viral video Evolution of Dance 2. *Bob refers to PJ and Gabe as Shaggy and Scooby from Scooby-Doo. Cast Main cast *Bridgit Mendler as Teddy Duncan *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Amy Duncan *Bradley Steven Perry as Gabe Duncan *Mia Talerico as Charlie Duncan *Eric Allan Kramer as Bob Duncan *Jason Dolley as PJ Duncan *Jake Cinoa as Toby Duncan Guest Stars *Raven Goodwin as Ivy Wentz *Kevin Covais as Victor Deleseur *Jason Shipman as Bernie *Kalia Fullerton as Camille *Jeff Doucette as Willard References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes